Drugs: Worst fic in the world
by hdrubble
Summary: Be the first to read the worst piece of chapter. When you write after experimenting with drugs, this is the best that can happen in a story.


Christian and Kate's night together.

Summary: This outtake is about Kate's and Christian's one night together. We get to hear his thoughts on what happened.

Christian's POV:

I was sitting on the stool at Fifties, pondering everything that just happened. Ana just revealed to me that she was the one who called the FBI. Kate came over and poured some Scotch in my glass telling me to enjoy.

"Enjoy?" I asked her, while slamming the liquid down my throat feeling the burn. "I don't know how to after what just happened."

"What do you mean?" Kate asked.

I held up a lime and replied, "Never mind, it's too painful to talk about."

She continued saying, "I found out that the only thing pain takes away is new pain, so let's go."

"Or weath," I said, slurring my words by now.

"It figures you would say something like that," Kate said back.

Getting up from the stool I asked her how much did I owe her for the drinks, she said not to worry about it was on her. She said it was one of the benefits of being the boss here, "Free drinks right? With friends."

I looked back at her, not knowing we were friends. Its funny she mentioned that. "So you think we're friends?" I asked amused.

"I don't know, what do you think?" she asked me back.

I smirked and started to walk away. However, I realized I didn't have anyone to go home to so I decided to stick around longer. I asked her how long this would last. So we sat at the bar counter drinking together. She suggested we make a toast, but I told her I wasn't in the mood for a toast. So we decided to toast for everyone to go to hell.

One of the bartenders came over to a table we were sitting at and asked Kate if she wanted to see some paperwork, I guessed he was taking inventory. He told her that he was told she wanted to see them. But she replied telling him not now she was busy. We started laughing together.

Kate told me she wanted to get out of the bar that she couldn't drink with all these morons interrupting. I grabbed her hand, pulling her back asking where she was going. Kate told me she was going to get drunk and I asked if she wanted company. She hesitated at first but agreed saying, "Follow me."

We ended up back at her place, the apartment up above the club. It was actually where all of them lived at one time including my wife, Ana.

"I think this is the first time I was invited here," I mentioned, as we both stepped inside.

"Oh please. Since when did you need an invitation?"

She made a good point there. She gathered up some glasses for us to continue with our drinking binge. I told her it was an interesting change. I asked her if Jose still lived up here. She informed me that he had a spot in the corner.

"Okay, do you want to explain that to me, I don't understand..." I gestured.

Looking back at me she said, "Not really."

"Oh come on, you, Jose, Ethan, and Ana all lived her under this loft, what was up with that anyway?"

She played it off by saying, "You know what was up with that."

"To protect Ana from me, right? Since I was such a big bad wolf?" I asked, condescending, really drunk.

"I wonder who we were protecting her from?" she asked looking directly at me.

Well, I have to give them credit, they all knew how to be on guard with her that's for sure. She handed me a drink as I saluted her raising my glass.

"And now, I'm the protector," as I emphasized that word.

"Oh yeah, you earned it right? You saved her life right?" she asked smiling at me.

I mumbled in between drinking, "I'm a real hero. Ana's hero," I said, swigging back the rest of the Scotch into my mouth.

"What's your problem, Christian?"

"Oh come on, you know. You were probably in on it."

She said, backing away, "What? I have no idea. I have enough problems of my own to worry about yours."

I asked leaning in towards her, "Would it surprise you if I told you that Ana betrayed me?"

"You know what, Christian, if you want to drink then drink. But if you want to talk about her, then go find Jose. And you both can cry on each other's shoulder, okay?"

Whoa boy did I hit a nerve? I guess I did.

"What's your problem?" I asked her.

"I just have enough problems to deal with okay?"

I walked up to her, and mockingly said, "What is Kate having relationship troubles?"

She went off like a volcano that shocked me and told me to get the hell out however I grabbed her wrist yanking her back saying, "Take it easy."

She looked back at me a little worried so I let her go. I wasn't trying to scare her after all she's my only friend I had at the moment. I sat down on the window seal as she poured me another drink. I made a comment about her not being scared of me tonight.

"So you're not scared of me?"

"No, should I be?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

"Nope. Actually you're not half as scary as you think you are."

I had to laugh at that comment. So I'm not half as scary as I thought. At least not to her.

"I'm sure you'd like to think so, I mean I have seen people shiver and run from you, but not me. Honestly you don't mean a damn thing to me," she said, walking to the couch and sitting down.

Wow! I had to give her credit at least she was being honest about it."Thank you. At least YOU were honest about how you felt."

"That's right. I don't give a damn about you or anyone. You know why? Because when I give a damn about someone they lie to me, they hurt me and they leave!"

I could tell she had been hurt because I could hear it in her voice. Probably Jose that putz had done the hurting this time. Although when I mentioned his name she got defensive and sarcastically said, "The world does not revolve around you men."

Whoa, again sore subject I guessed. "Well, excuse me...then what are you talking about?" I asked as I went to join her on the couch as well.

The thing was I knew Kate had a thing for Jose for quite sometime. Maybe that's why she pushed for Ana and I to get married, to get him for herself. But I guess my theory was wrong. That's when she told me she was adopted. I thought her parents were dead and she said they were. However, apparently Jose found out she was adopted and told her about it. I told her I was sorry and that it had to be rough to hear. No one should ever be lied to, especially when it came to something like that.

"Well, that's a good reason for getting smashed."

I decided to take my jacket off as Kate asked me, "Do you ever feel like life is a joke and everybody is in on it but you?"

"Yeah, well, lately I have. I mean my wife tried to send me to prison and my mother wanted me to kill my wife. That's a big joke. You're looking at the punch line," I mockingly said to her.

She looked at me with a serious face. "I'm not laughing are you?" she asked.

I didn't know what came over me. The situation wasn't funny at all, but I found myself actually laughing.

"You're sick," she replied.

I stopped laughing and replied, "Yeah, I'm sick. To hell with them." I began to chant, "To hell with your parents. To hell with Jose and my mother. To hell with Ana. To hell with them all," I said leaning in towards Kate.

At that moment I knew I shouldn't be this close to her, I knew I should just walk away. We both been hurt by the people we trusted more than anything. I looked at her lips as she looked at mine. Before I knew what I was doing my lips were on hers.

Her lips weren't as soft as Ana's but it had been so long since I been touched or even wanted. Everything in my life was pain back to my father's death. Then my brother was killed. I found out what my mother was really capable of. I hadn't seen my sister in so long, mother kept her away from town to keep her from finding out about the business. And the life I had been building with someone who I thought was the best person I'd ever met was nothing but lies. Everything in my mind and heart was pain, but my body was telling me otherwise. We kept kissing each other and God it just felt so good to feel something besides pain again.

Before I knew what I was doing I pushed Kate up against the window shutters, both of us pulling at each other's clothing. I wanted to feel alive again, I wanted to have sex again, I wanted to feel desired. Hearing our moaning as we undressed each other, crashing into the furniture in the room.

I wanted Ana this way, but she didn't want me. Kate did. We finally crashed to her bed as we continued our make out session. Before I knew it we were naked, I slid a condom on and plunged inside of her. Fuck! It just felt so good as Ana clawed at me saying my name over and over again.

"Christian! Oh Christian!" Ana said to me, as I kept fucking her.

"Ana! I wanted you like this for so long! Christ, this feels good!" I said, outloud.

Yes, yes, it felt so good. Feeling the wetness on my cock as I buried myself into her. After a few more thrusts, we both came together. Though reality was starting to sink in and when I looked up it wasn't Ana, it was Kate. I pulled out from her trashing the condom. I sat back on the bed realized I had done. I had sex with Kate thinking she was Ana, did she realize it?

"Oh my God!" Kate said, outloud. "I can't believe we did this! What were we thinking Christian?" Kate asked. Oh thank goodness, she didn't hear me.

Part of me felt guilty for what had happened between Kate and me. I knew they were best friends, and if Ana found out about this...but wait. I began thinking about what happened in the club, how Ana betrayed me by going to the FBI.

"Look, Kate, this was just two people trying to fill in a void, that's it. Nothing else, right?"

"Right. But that doesn't excuse why I did. I slept with Ana's husband. Oh, she's going to hate me Christian."

"She's not going to hate you because there's nothing to tell. We aren't going to tell her right?" I asked Kate. "Besides, it's not like she's in love with me anyway, so why does it matter?"

We stood looking back at each other while I began to get dressed again. But then we heard a noise outside the door like someone was trying to come in. Kate grabbed her robe as Jose got the door open. Luckily, Kate remembered to chain the door as he couldn't get in.

"Kate, what's' going on? Why is the chain on the door?" Jose asked, through the door.

I remained quiet as Kate slipped out of the bed with her robe on as she went to the door. "Jose, I wasn't expecting you so early."

He was telling her how sorry he was for the way it came out on her adoption. He thought he was helping her. He tried to open the door but she wouldn't let him in.

"Will you please let me in?" Jose asked.

"I can't do that right now," Kate's voice cracked. "I just need to be alone."

Jose told her he couldn't do that and he wasn't going to leave her right now. He told her to open the door. She looked back at me as I had my clothes on by now. I had gotten dressed while she was stalling him.

"Give me a minute, I have to get dressed." Kate said to him.

Kate came over to me as I was straightening out her bed. "He can't know about us. Please don't say anything to him please. Christian, I love him and if he knew what we did he would never come around me again."

"I understand. Is there another way out of here?" I asked her.

"No. But if you go out that door he will see you."

"Then what do you want me to do?" as I was out of options on getting out of there.

She was telling me that if he sees me he will kill me. Ha! I'd like to see him try. But I explained to her no one was killing anybody.

"I'll go hide in the bathroom. Just don't let him in there," I said, as I ran into the bathroom.

She must have let him in as I heard her apologize to him. "I'm sorry, I just had to clear my head." as she spoke to Jose.

He apologized profusely about telling her she was adopted. She told him it was okay but that she was upset on the way it came out.

It was obvious that Kate was worried he'd find me there in the apartment and he picked up on her nervousness and the fact that she drank heavily earlier. She explained that she was working the crowd and trying to make the customers happy.

I heard him say, "I guess you made a particular customer very happy didn't you?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Whose wallet is this Kate? You aren't alone here are you?"

Oh shit! I left it out there without realizing it. Damn.

"Okay...you found a wallet on the floor and just assumed I went to bed with them? It could be anyone's wallet."

"Well, it certainly isn't mine!" He shouted at Kate with jealousy in his voice. But, I thought he was with Ana now? Why would he be jealous if Kate had slept with someone?

"Okay...okay...he was here, we had a few drinks and nothing happened."

"So his wallet just accidently fell out of his pocket?"

"What do you want me to say huh?"

"Nothing okay. It was my fault anyway."

"Your fault?" she asked him.

"Yeah. Because you got upset with me, got drunk and slept with some guy. It was my fault."

"You know...this is none of your business anyway, Jose!"

"Fine. Whatever!" he shouted, his voice sounded pained.

"I'm sorry, Jose! I didn't mean to hurt you!" Kate cried out. I heard the door slam shut, Jose must have left.

I felt really bad for Kate. I could see that she cared what he thought of her and now it seemed he knew she was with someone else. She was leaning against the door crying.

"Sorry. So much for a clean getaway." I told her. "Although he doesn't know it was me."

"I don't even know why I care. I mean he doesn't give a damn about me," her voice breaking with emotion.

I looked at her. I could hear it in Jose's voice. He did care. He does care. "I don't know about that."

"What do you mean?" Kate asked me through tears.

"From what I could hear...he sounded pretty upset. More like jealous."

"Yeah right. He's probably on his way to see Ana as we speak."

Tell me something I didn't know, though she didn't have to rub salt in that wound.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to rub it in or anything."

"That's fine. You're probably right anyway. I wish things could work out between Ana and myself, but I don't think it's possible." I replied.

"Christian, maybe it can work out for you two. There's still time. Just go to her and tell her how you feel," Kate said to me.

"Tell her how I feel? You have no idea how I feel," I said, grabbing bottled water from her fridge.

I drank my water as I was dehydrated from the alcohol. "I know that you're in love with Ana."

I turned to Kate saying, "Whatever. The fact remained that she doesn't love me and never will. Ana betrayed me. She doesn't give a damn about me. That is one thing I do know for sure."

The phone rang cutting off the tension in the room. Kate went to answer it. "Hello?" she answered as I heard half the conversation. "This isn't a good time for me. I can't talk," Kate said. "Maybe its for the best," she continued saying. "I can't talk right now, I have to go." I heard her hang up the phone.

"God what is wrong with me?" Kate complained.

"There is nothing wrong with you."

"Yeah. I'm just like any slut on the street except I have more money in my bank account."

"Stop!" I said, walking over to her as she sat on the couch. "I think we both know why tonight happened. But it has to stay between us...no one will hear this from me that's for sure."

Kate looked up at me as she said, "Thanks."

I leaned down to kiss her head, but realized I shouldn't. Instead I told her, "I'll see you later."

I walked out of Kate's apartment and headed to Ana's. I knew she and I had to talk about our future. I wasn't sure if it was worth saving, but I had to try.

On my way to her brother's house, I kept thinking about the times she and I got so close to making love. The one night she tried to seduce me but stopped it from happening. Then on our wedding night after the ceremony.

That day, I thought I seen everything clearly. I thought Ana was starting to feel something for me. Especially the way we kissed once the priest said I could kiss the bride. I kissed her, and she kissed me back. I felt it. I thought she did too.

I parked outside of the Steele home. I looked up on the hill where the house sit. I really wanted this to work. Kate was right about one thing, I did love Anastasia. I loved her with all my being. Now to tell her how I really felt about her was going to be the kicker. But she had to believe me, right? How could she not? But there was only one way to find out. I grabbed my leather jacket, putting it on as I walked up to the back of the house.

My heart beat so fast I felt like it would be out of my chest. I went up to the back door as I took a deep breath and knocked…


End file.
